


Day 1: Red/Blue

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lion PoV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Blue are mates; asides from being Voltron lions they share a special and deep bond and partnership, so clearly their paladins should too.</p><p>Crossposted from <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=21641#cmt21641">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red/Blue

It had been ages since Red saw her pride, her mate, her Paladin. Ages spent sat in her carefully shielded bubble, first inside a drifting meteor and then later aboard a galran ship. Black’s disgraced Paladin had come to see her when she was first brought aboard, but he had never been hers and Black had rejected him before Red left home. He had lashed against her shields with all the forms of his bayard, but she would not let him in. Her Paladin had asked her to wait for his return, and so wait she would.

And then, one day like any other, a new person came into her cell. He wore her Paladin’s flight suit, and carried his bayard, but he was not her Paladin. He was of a species she didn’t recognize, brash and reckless and small. A child, she realized as he screamed at her. A child thought he was worthy of being her Paladin? As if he could form Voltron, as if he could fill her Paladin’s shoes.

The airlock opened, and Red watched as the boy in her Paladin’s flight suit was sucked into the void along with his enemies. She leapt to her feet, shield falling, and lunged out after him. He was not Hers, but he wore the uniform of Voltron and carried her bayard. She could not let him die. King Alfor would never have sent a child to her just for her to let him die.

The boy sat in her pilot seat, and Red could _feel_ him. He was Hers, like the Paladin who had hidden her away, and with a Paladin in her pilot seat again Red could sense the others. Yellow gleefully destroying the galran ship, Green clinging to the underside as her Paladin and one other sought more aliens within the enemy vessel. And Blue, her lovely Blue was soaring through the void as she’d been born to do, her young Paladin firing straight and true.

Green and Yellow had new Paladins as well, children far too young for the battlefield and without an ounce of professionalism between them. They escaped back to the strange planet below, and Black accepted the eldest alien as her new Paladin. Somehow the children and their minder formed Voltron, and then finally they returned to their hangar. Red curled against her mate, and Blue told her of the strange, clever human whose soul had called out to her own, who she had made Hers as soon as he touched her controls.

\---

Red rolled her eyes at Blue as their Paladins bickered. The dangers of having children in a war, Blue supposed. Red’s didn’t know his own heart, and Blue’s knew but denied it. Blue counselled patience, that their Paladins would grow together this time as they’d done before, but Red had been patient for ten thousand years. She had been created for an impulsive Paladin, and in battle they had grown to be one and the same. This time, she would just have to give the boy a push. He was so like her old Paladin already, all that would come of it was a fondness for the boy Blue called Hers.

\---

Red purred and ducked her head, gently resting her nose against her Paladin’s shoulders. He had come sprinting into the hangar in tears, a streak of purple peeking out from under the collar of his flight suit. He laid a hand on her gently, and she opened her mouth to admit him. As soon as he was in the cockpit he collapsed, pain shooting through his bones and echoing in Red’s. His mind was awash with fear, thoughts of the other Paladins and the Princess flitting through his head as quickly as she could streak across the sky.

Blue’s mind nudged at her own, and Red urged her mate to call for the young Blue Paladin. A few minutes later, the lanky boy came through the doors with his flight suit half zipped over a plain white undershirt, and his helmet under his arm. Blue nudged him towards Red, and the tall, well-groomed Paladin stepped into her. He cried out at the sight of her Paladin, but as the taller boy ran to his side her Paladin curled in on himself, fear and shame clouding his thoughts as he tried to cover the purple streaks with his hands.

He was so frightened, so vulnerable, and Red would’ve snarled anyone else out of her cockpit but this was Blue’s paladin, the boy her mate had made Hers, and therefore the perfect mate for the Paladin she had accepted. He curled around her paladin, murmuring soothing words, and then their faces were pressing together in a two-legger kiss. Red purred quietly, and curled her tail around Blue’s. Her Paladin pulled away to whimper in pain, and Blue’s pressed kisses to the edges of the spreading purple streaks. Red pitched the purr of her engines to shake the floor of the cockpit ever so slightly, and watched in approval as her Paladin took comfort in his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith tore through the halls of the castle, turning blindly down corridors with no destination but _away_. Away from the others, away from their judgement and fear and hatred. He could feel the change crawling over and through him, burning pigment into his skin and twisting like tongues of fire through his chest. Even his bones hurt, each strike of his feet on the floor sending pain up his entire leg.

The door in front of him opened, and Keith found himself in he Lion hangar. Red bent her head to him, and he fell against her smooth metal nose. Everything hurt, a pain so bad that it had brought tears to his eyes which were now streaking down his face, and Keith gasped for breath around the agony shooting through his lungs. He pressed a hand to the cool metal, and Red’s mouth opened enough to admit him. She wouldn’t open for any of the others, which made this the perfect place to hide out until this was over.

Except it would never be over. He’d seen how the others reacted to just the first hints of his true nature, and it wasn’t pretty. Shiro’s shock had given way almost immediately to fear, Pidge’s to anger, Allura’s to an unexplainable pity. But Lance, whose opinion he couldn’t help but care about, had looked so utterly _betrayed_. He should never have let Allura make him a Paladin. He’d known from the start that this place wasn’t for people like him, filthy half-breed mongrels with no connection to either side of their heritage. Voltron deserved better.

“Keith!”

Lance’s voice cut through the haze of fear and shame and pain like a knife, and Keith curled in on himself tighter, cupping his hands over the purple streaks burning their way up his neck. He couldn’t handle this right now, not on top of the living agony which was his body transforming from human to alien. “Go away.” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could.

“No.” Lance’s footsteps rang quietly on the floor of Red’s cockpit, and Keith tensed as strong arms wrapped around him. “You’re not doing this alone.” Lance’s hand stroked down the back of his head, pulling him in closer to the Blue Paladin’s chest. “I’m here for you, Keith. Siempre y para siempre.” he pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, and when he moved to kiss the other Keith turned his head. He wasn’t going to be on the team much longer anyway, might as well take his chance while he still had it.

Lance didn’t even hesitate when his lips met Keith’s, hands simply tightening in Keith’s hair and against the small of his back. Keith uncurled slightly, sliding one arm behind Lance’s back and gripping the back of his neck with the other. It was nice, Lance’s lips were soft and warm and moved with utter surety. but it couldn’t last. Agony speared through him, and he pulled away to bite down on a whimper.

“I’m here.” Lance murmured, resting his forehead against Keith’s. “No matter what happens, I’m here. I’ll get you to a cryo-pod if you need it.”

Keith shook his head. If he went into a cryo-pod, he might never wake up. Or worse, he could wake up hundreds, thousands of years later and see how much Voltron had accomplished with a different Red Paladin. They were replaceable, after all. He was replaceable.

Lance’s lips pressed against his neck and the side of his jaw, tracing uneven lines which followed the burning spread of purple over his skin. Red started purring, a low rumble that made his bones feel a little bit less like they were shattering from the inside out, and Keith leaned into Lance’s gentle embrace. The Blue Paladin was still murmuring meaningless words of comfort, and Keith began to relax a little. Not much, but as much as he could while his body felt like it was being restructured from the inside out by burning sandpaper. Between Lance’s arms around him and the sense of Red’s approval, he could almost believe that things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in, like, an hour.


End file.
